What ninjas do for fun
by Dem-chan
Summary: What do you think ninjas do for fun? Drink at wild parties? Go to the beach? Party at a club? Fall in love with eachother? Well If you say yes to all those suggestions, this is the story for you! M to be safe!
1. Ch 1: Truth or Dare?

**WOOT WOOT~ Im ready for a new story! anywayz i had a tough week, taking care of mom was exhausting, she had the flu so yea.....now i have it! So im sittin in my room lisening to owl city on my ipod.......im like coughing a lot, so annoying.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**What ninjas do for fun ... Chapter 1 **

Naruto : 16

Sasuke : 16

Sakura : 15  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Say it ain't sooo~ how do I know~?"

Sakura covered her ears, trying to drown out the sound of the bad singing. Even through the loud music you could still hear the screaching of Naruto's voice.

Sasuke started to bang his head against the wall in sheer pain. "Naruto! " Sasuke grabbed the mic from the blonde. "You suck!"

The blonde looked at him with a pout. "Really? I thought i was doing great!" Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto with a concerned look.

"Naruto? ARE YOU COMPLETELY JACKED UP IN THE HEAD!?" The pinkette screamed grabbing Naruto and throwing him out the front door of her house. She closed the door until you could here a loud thud behind it.

The two friends stared at the door for a moment. "So what song is next?" Sasuke asked flipping through the available options.

"You should sing! "Ino asked shoving the mic towards Sasuke's chest.

"Ino personal space!" Sakura pushed the annoyance off of the couch.

Shikamaru then came behind the couch. "Ya Sasuke should sing!"

Sasuke gave Shikamaru an evil glare. Until he felt two more people sit on the couch. Tenten and Neji. They were both obviously drunk and making out together.

"Oh great Neji even cracked under the pressure of drinking! Next is Naruto!" Sasuke cried out.

Speak of the devil Naruto came walking into the crowded room of teens of all sizes and ages. He was holding bottles of beer in both hands. He came walking over until he fell and landed on Sasuke's lap.

"Hey Sasuke! Lets drink!" Naruto said gulping down gallons of alchohol.

"See!?" Sasuke pointed down at Naruto. Sakura sighed and lookd over to Shikamaru and notice he was being dragged by Ino to where the drinks were. The music was blasting and teens were everywhere dancing. "Sakura this is all your fault!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Naruto off of his lap.

"No Sasuke it's not! This is a damn awesome party, and Im going to be even more popular because of it!"

"Ya ya it is a awesome party...." Sasuke then looked at Sakura who was now blushing.

"It is?" She looked down. "You really like it?"

Sasuke blushed a little and looked away. "Well besides the barfing teens, the blaring music and our crazy friends...." He looked past sakura and spotted the two lovebirds still making out. ".....Its still a great party."

Sakura laughed. "Sasuke all that leaves is me! You just listed everything that this party contains!"

"Ya I know!" He said. Sakura blushed until they both heard their phones vibrate at the same time. It was a text and it red.

**'Havin' truth or dare in Sakura's den'  
NARUTO RAMEN KING-**

The two teens looked at eachother. Sakura stared at Sasuke with a pleading look.

"No Sakura im not going" He looked away.

Sakura than looked back at the room, she was now grabbing Sasuke and jumping up and down. "Sasuke it's a vacation! We're suppose to have fun! Come on!"

He nodded and was swiftly taken by the arms into the den. Before he knew it he was in a circle next to Sakura, it was made up of the whole gang. All the other teens were dancing in the room next to them.

"Sakura? Can i leave now?" Sasuke asked in Sakura's ear. But she didnt hear him, it was incredibly noisy. Coming from out of the kitchen was Kiba holding a bottle of wine. His arm was safely wrapped around Hinata. She looked like she absolutly didn't want to be even be near Kiba, she kept taking quick glances at Naruto.

Sakura giggled. Obviously interested Sasuke leaned his head towards her.

"What?" he asked.

"Naruto totally likes Hinata but Kiba totally likes her too, the only problem is that Hinata likes Naruto instead of Kiba." Sakura said with a big grin on her face.

Sasuke took quick glances at Hinata then Naruto and found that they were staring right at eachother.

"OK!" Naruto called out! He was standing with his hand in the air. Sasuke and Sakura fell on their faces, what a dork Naruto was. "I just got a great idea everyone!" Little whispers and conversations broke out until the group of teens were shushed. "Y'know when you fail at a dare or dont want to answer to a truth you have to drink? Well what if, If you don't or do, do the dare or truth you _still_ have to drink!" Naruto gave a smug little grin.

The teens around him all smiled to themselves even Sakura. Which Sasuke was completely _not_ shocked about. "Ok everybody take out your cups!" Yelled out Shikamaru who was too now drunk. He was leaning agianst Ino, who looked like she was injoying herself being drunk too.

The circle of teens held out their glasses and cups. Kiba came walking around and poured an evenly amount of wine in every cup, even Sasuke's. Kiba then sat on the floor and spun the bottle, it landed on Naruto.

"K, Naruto truth or dare?"

"Ha! Truth!" Naruto stood up and almost fell. He was way too drunk.

"I dare you to....Ha! Hump tenten!" Naruto looked at the girl who was still making out with Neji. The blonde Gulped and smiled boldly, he then grabbed Tenten who didn't even seem to notice and humped her like a mad man.

Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata not drunk enough to see the humor in this froze in fear. Naruto than sat back down, now pleased with himself he took a gulp of wine. He was getting more drunk by the second! The boy grabbed the bottle and it landed to Neji.

"OK! Neji truth or da-" The whole gang looked at the two teens sucking mouth. "OI! NEJI! TRUTH OR DARE!" Some people heard this and came into the room only to watch. The gang didn't notice this at all.

"Huh?" Was all the Hyuga said. "Um ... truth"

Naruto smirked and pointed at Neji. "Isn't it true that your _gay_**"** Tenten hearing this pushed Neji off of her.

Panting she glared at the boy. "Your gay?"

"No NO NO!" Neji shook his head no.

"Oh really? Cause i heard you were making out with....SHIKAMARU!"

The two boys looked up and then glared at eachother, then Naruto.

Neji opened his mouth so did Shikamaru but they were both cut off with a pair of lips. The two guys fell over. Shikamaru was being completley slobered all over by Ino, while Neji was sucking face with Tenten. They were all too drunk to even care.

"Um ok....I guess ill drink" Naruto opened his mouth and poured the whole wine filled glass into his mouth. He beltched and fell over.

"Ok...." Sasuke said he spun the bottle and it landed on Hinata.

"Truth or dare?" The boy asked, with the least bit of intrest.

"Um...well....Um...Dare!" She called out hugging her hands to her knees.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto!" He called out pointing at the retarded idiot, who Hinata was deeply in love with.

"Ok!" The girl screamed. She grabbed Naruto and bent down closer and closer until he grabbed the back of her neck and they were now in a complete make-out session. Kiba just stared at them and ran off into the kitchen with a bottle of vodka. Sasuke and Sakura stared at eachother.

"Guess it's only me and you!" Sakura said taking a big gulp of wine. When she was done she held her head down and scrunched her nose.

' That was so cute~ ' Sasuke thought. 'Wait what?! I just said that, that was cute!'

"Um Sasuke?" The boy snapped out of his daydreaming and looked at Sakura with a light blush.

"Wha-?

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um Dare..." Sasuke said.

"I dare you to um .... Drink your whole wine glass!" Sasuke, wide eyed, looked into Sakura's eyes. No responce for a while. "O K .... I guess you lose since you wont do the dare!" She stated laughing to herself.

"Oh really?"

He looked into his glass and saw his reflection. He closed his eyes and chugged it all down, Until it was all gone he squinted and looked up at Sakura, he was now completely drunk. Sakura stared onto his eyes. She was blushing madly and she too gulped down the remains of her drink. When she was done.

They both fell down, knowing they would probably have a hangover tomorrow.

"Tomorrow Sasuke we're all going to the beach!" Sakura called out.

"With hangovers!? You really don't want to waste our VA huh?" Sasuke responded. Taking his second glass and chugging that down too. They both became sleepy and decided to curl up into eachothers arms.

"Sasuke your so warm!" Sakura called out moving away from the boy's arms.

"Well your incredibly cold!" He called out rolling over to his side. She then started to shake and he came from behind her, wrapping his arms over her. They both fell asleep and the two teens must have been extremly out of it, to actually fall asleep to sucking sounds and moaning. Ah well.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OK! NEXT CHAPTY COMIN SOON!**


	2. Ch 2: Running around with a hangover!

**SO im still sick! Ive been taking crap meds for like two days and im sick of it! So to pass the time im making the 2nd chapter! I got two review so thats good enough for meh! Im now aiming for 10 reviews......LOL! LIKE IM GONNA GET EM! but we can dream right? And im gonna try harder!**

* * *

**What ninjas do for fun~ Chapter 2**

As Sakura and Sasuke awoke to the sound of the garage door opening they sprung up.

"Oww..." Sakura said holding her head "....hangover"

"I know" Sasuke held his head too. "But sakura what was that noise?"

"Oh the garage door..." said Sakura still holding her head.

"Which means?" Sasuke looked up at her.

"MOM AND DAD ARE HOME!!!" Sakura screamed. She jolted up and ran around the house. Teens were everywhere sleeping covered in wine and booze. "Oh man!" Sakura said. Sasuke came walking into the room holding advil in his hand.

"Here" he said. Sakura grabbed the meds from his hand and swallowed them with a little water. Sasuke did too.

"Ok!" Sakura held her head agian and looked around. "Sasuke keep my parents busy!"

"What?! They hate me!"

"No they dont!" Sakura obviously lieing answered back.

"Um ya they do!" Sasuke replied. "They actually want to kill me!"

"Well my mom likes you, but my dad completely hates you!" Sakura said, she began grabbing the garbage bag and shoved beer bottle after beer bottle. It was already full so she walked to the front door and threw the black bags out. They landed on the grass with a clanging of bottles. Sasuke watched this process and sighed, saying.

"Ok, Ill distract them" He opened the down stairs door and stumbled down. "Oww, damn hangov-" He stopped talking when he spotted Sakura's mom come walking in.

"Ah! Mrs Hanuro !" He stumbled down the stairs and stopped infront of her.

"Sasuke! I didn't know Sakura invited you over. Well actually these days you come over anytime you want!" The woman dropped her bags and handed one to the black haired boy. "Don't mind helping a old lady now huh?" The boy grabbed the bags and smiled brightly at her. Sasuke actually really liked Sakura's mom she was so kind and forgiving. She reminded him of his mom, before she died.

"Mrs. Hanuro! Your not old at all!" Sasuke siad, he never liked it when she refered to herself as an old lady. " I - I mean you've got it going on! If you weren't married i bet guys would be all over you!"

"Um thanks Sasuke....." She turned her head now completely confused and slightly disturbed. She began walking up stairs. Sasuke sighed and ran up the stairs right around her and he stopped right infront of the door. He held in hands out and blocked the exit.

"Sasuke what-"

"NO! Mrs. Hanuro i have somthing to tell you! You remind me so much of my.....Uh....my....Mom!"

"......What?....." The woman just stared at the young man in a dumbfolded way.

"Your so nice and kind to me! I just wanted to thank you!"

"Um thank you Sasuke you sorta are like my son, so is Naruto in a way" She looked down and started to climb the stairs again.

'Oh crap!' Sasuke started to panic. 'What the bleep do i do!??! He looked down the stairs and sighed. 'Oh man' He then let go of the railing and fell down the stairs. The woman gasped and climbed back down, to see if the boy was all right. He was laying on the floor covered in milk and eggs.

"Who puts.....milk.....and eggs.....in the same......bag?" He thought his hangover was bad, but his fat ass head must of have hit every step.

"Oh no! Sasuke!" The woman called out as she sat next to the shattered boy.

"Im fine....Mizuki" He said touching her cheek dramaticly.

"No Sasuke your not! Ill go get Sakura to help us!" She climbed up the stairs.

"No! SAKURA!!" He screamed. Before they knew it Sakura came running to the door. She was panting heavenly and dripping with sweat.

"What?!" Sakura yelled. 'Well she was WIDE AWAKE. She couldn't even show a sign of care for me!' Sasuke thought.

"Sakura! Sasuke's hurt and he smells like crap!" Nagisa said. She pointed at the half concious boy.

"Oh! Well bring him up stairs i'll warm up the bath!" Sakura called opening the door.

Nagisa helped the milk and egg covered boy up. He smiled at Sakura and mouth 'you sure?' She just nodded. As they made it up into the room everything looked normal. Sasuke sighed and Sakura just smiled brightly.

"Now..." Nagisa walked into the kitchen. Sasuke and Sakura then walked over to eachother.

"Did you wake up Naruto and the gang?"

Sakura's smile turned to a frown. "no" she replied.

"crap!" Sasuke looked over. "Sakura, vomit!" The boy pointed to a green slime behind the couch. Sakura looked at the green vomit.

"What the hell were people eating?" She replied grabbing a towel and holding her nose.

"Sasuke is the bath ready? Do you know?" Nagisa asked from inside the kitchen.

"Um i think so!" Sasuke called out. He quickly turned his head to Sakura and whispered "What about Naruto and the gang?"

"Um...." Sakura looked down at the green covered towel and chucked it out the window. "Ill take care of em! You just distract my mom!"

"Ok what do you want me to do!? Ask her to take a bath with me?!" Sasuke said, he was getting a little pissed.

"Well think of something!" Sakura said going into the den. Sasuke sighed and looked into the kitchen..... 'i can't believe im doing this!'

"Ca-can you che-check the water for me?" Sasuke looked down blushing madly only from embarrassment.

"Sasuke go take the bath." Mizuki pointed upstairs, she was getting a little frightened by his attitude.

"Yes ma'am" Sasuke marched upstairs and flipped out his cellphone. He texted Sakura : **Sakura your mom is now scared of me! thanks a lot! Sasuke-**

In the mean time Sakura was waking Naruto up. All the others were completely awake and fully recovered. "Ok guys i-" Sakura paused and felt her cellphone vibrate. She flipped it open and saw Sasuke's text. She giggled and started to daydream.

"Uh...Sakura?" Tenten asked curiously. Sakura who was in la la land texted back Sasuke and giggled again. Tenten, Hinata and Ino looked at eachother and nodded.

"Ok! Boys go get the cars ready!" Ino instructed. The boys listened to her and jumped out the windows. Hinata looked around franticly and asked.

"Wheres Kiba?"

The girls all shrugged.

Sasuke was now taking off his shirt. He opened the shower curtain and found a unconscious Kiba laying in the bathtub. The black haired boy sighed and Texted Sakura :** well i found kiba what do we do? _he received another text that red_ : IDK! Take a quick bath and Ill tell my mom that we're going to the beach. **

Sasuke looked down at Kiba and sighed. He grabbed the boy and threw him on the ground. He took off his clothes and took a quick bath. At the end of his bathing he noticed his clothes still smelled like Eggs and Milk. He looked around and jumped from out of his bath and ran into Nagisa's room.

"Ok....Now ill borrow some of Sora's clothes." (Sora is Nagisa's husband and Sakura's Daddy!) Sasuke dug into the mounds of clothes and found a plain white dress shirt with black pants. As sasuke changed into his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

In the meantime Sakura was having a girl talk with Ino and Tenten. Hinata was just watching queitly.

"No im not!" Sakura yelled.

"Ya you are!" ino reaplied back.

"Ya your totally crushin on Sasuke" Tenten said

"...." Hinata just watched at the girls bickered.

"Were's your proof?!" Sakura said.

"Um well you've been flirting with him all your life!"

"Ya!" Tenten agreed

"Well he totally flirts back!" Sakura covered her mouth, they weren't suppose to hear that.

Ino and Tenten snickered. "We'll totally talk at the beach" Ino said. Sakura sighed and called out "MOM IM GOING TO THE BEACH! SEE YA TUESDAY!"

"Wait what!?" Mizuki came running out of the kitchen. Sakura gasped and pushed Ino and Tenten out of the window. "Guys ill meet you at ino's place!"

"Wait why Ino's place?" Tenten asked.

"What's wrong with my place?!" Ino asked Tenten curiously.

"Guys we don't have time for this! go!" Sakura closed the window. Mizuki came bursting through the door.

"Sakura your going?" Mizuki asked she was holding a pan in her hands. "You going with your friends?"

"Ya!" Shikamaru's driving....an-" Sakura trailed off her sentence to spot Sasuke walking down the stairs, he was carrying Kiba.

"Sakura whats wrong?" Mizuki asked curiously

"Uh nothing nothing!" Sakura laughed. "I was saying that uh um....Shikamaru is driving and that uh um..." Sakura was trying to motion Sasuke to go away while talking to her mom.

"Sakura ?"

"Um ya well im going to get ready and so is Sasuke!" Sakura said. Then the Front door made a loud shutting noise.

"Did Sasuke just leave?" Mizuki asked

"Uh ya ya he was feeling sick...."Sakura answered back climbing up the stairs carefully.

"Ok...." mizuki said, she seemed convinced. The woman walked away back into the kitchen.

Sakura sighed a breath of relaxation and ran into her room. She grabbed a bag, her bathing suit and some clothes. She then dug into her closet to find a free pass to the tropicana. Her dad used to bet money there a lot so they gave him a free pass. Sadly he never went there again after major food poisoning. So he gave all the free passes to Sakura. Which she gladly excepted.

She ran out of her room and the house saying goodbye to her mom. She met Sasuke waiting outside by his car. They both hopped in and listened to some music, which they sang horribly to, and they joked around until they got to Sasuke's house. Which Sakura thought was haunted by ghosts and that it had a bad aura around it. As he grabbed his stuff they went to Ino's place. Everybody apparently was waiting for them.

"Ok! Ready to go to the beach?!" Sakura said happidly.

"Ya!" Ino screamed. "Me, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten will take my car. Sasuke and Naruto will take Sasuke's car and Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba will take Shikamaru's car OK!?" Ino yelled.

"Wait i know where this is going Ino i-" Sakura was cut off by Ino slapping her hand around her mouth. Ino just chuckled and whispered.

"I want to know ALL the details" Sakura just gulped and her once excited self kinda died down.

"Anyway...Did you guys bring your surfboards?" Shikamaru asked.

"YA YA YA YA!" Naruto jumped up and down like a freaken fangirl. The boys just stared at him and Neji asked "Does he have to come?" Naruto hearing what he said tackled him to the ground.

The guys watched the fight laughing and cheering for Neji to win, While Sakura was trying to trade cars with anyone. She begged everybody but they just didn't want to be with Ino.....Sakura sighed and leaned against the cars rear. The pinkette looked at her watch.

"Its 8:00 uggg....we might hit traffic" She looked up and saw Nej flirting with Tenten, Ino was yelling at shikamaru, Naruto was fighting with Sasuke and Hinata was trying to run away from Kiba. "OK!" She screamed. Everybody snapped out of fighting and flirting and gave their attencion to her. "Sasuke do you have the map? Do you know which way to go? If you do we'll follow you!"

"Calm down little girl" Sasuke said shoving the last surf board into his car. "We're not doing the buddy system right?" He jokingly commented. The boys snickered but the girls gave evil glares.

Sasuke got into his car, so did Naruto. The teens got into their appropriate cars and they drove away.

"YOU READY?!!" Naruto screamed out of ther window. The boys made some kind of yelping noise while Ino and Tenten just snickered.

"Now Sakura tell us everything" Ino said Dramaticly. Sakura just sighed and rolled down her window.

"This is going to be a long drive..." Sakura proclaimed.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**FInally Done! So toughh. So i found out that i have the flu so im taking meds now. I haven't got up from my bed in like six weeks. So when i looked into the mirror i looked like i need to be in a freaken assylum.....Oh well im going to take a shower now PLEASE R & R IF YOU DO ILL MAKE MORE CHAPTIES....**


	3. Ch 3: At the beach

**I thank you peoples for givin story more reviews! thank you so much! And i also thank the people that have read my story too! Heres chapty 3! mew mew ^.^  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"We made it" Sakura screamed as she slammed the car door. It was midnight and the group of teens had just made it to the beach. Naruto howled and ran out into the sand. Neji and Tenten were peacfully sitting on the sand already. Hinata was running with Naruto. She had a smile on her face, so did he. Ino and Shikamaru were just walking around. The drive was long so they needed to stretch their feet. Sakura slipped off her shoes and ran into the sand.

"Ahhh" she sighed. The sand felt so good in between her toes.

Sasuke spotted the pinkette standing still and he decided to join her. He ran next to her and sat down.

"I love the beach!" Sasuke said.

"Ya me too" Sakura stared out at the ocean. "We should get a room im gettin tired." She said.

"Ok guys come on!" Sasuke said calling all of the teens back to their cars. "why do i feel like a teacher when i say that?"

Sakura laughed. The teens got into their appropriate cars and drove to the hotel. At the hotel the group got all of their luggage and they went to their rooms. Sakura and Ino were staying in 150, Shikamaru and Sasuke in 151, Tenten and Hinata in 152, kiba and neji in 153 and Naruto was probably going to stay with Sasuke.

"WHAT? I HAVE TO BE PAIRED WITH INO!?" Sakura yelled.

"I dont want to be with Sakura" Ino called out "I want to be with shikamaru" the blonde pouted and sat on the floor like a spoiled child.

"Fine!" Sakura said "you'll be with shika and ill be with Sasuke since they were both set to stay in the same room"

"Ok, but you only want to stay with Sasuke because you lovee him!" Ino whispered in Sakura's ear. The pinkette blushed and looked away.

"Shut up!" Sakura grabbed her luggage and entered her room. She grabbed Ino's bags and bags of crap and threw them out the door.

"OW! Sakura you freaken hit me!" Ino screamed. Sasuke sighed and walked inside the room. Ino grabbed her stuff and jumped into Shikamaru's room.

Inside room 150 Sakura was emptying her stuff onto the bed. Sasuke was laying onto his bed. It was quiet until Naruto showed up.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled jumping on the black haired boy's back. "Lets stay up all night!" Naruto suggested.

"No!" Sasuke screamed he then kicked Naruto off and the blonde landed in the corner. "You sleep there!" Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed and made a little bed out of his clothes. "Fine! But im not even-" Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke rolled his eyes and layed back down on his bed. Sakura watching the whole scene, just giggled.

"Hey Sasuke want to hang out tomorrow?" Sakura asked she was grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Sasuke perked up. He really liked hanging out with Sakura and they haven't done it in a while. "Ok!" Sasuke called out. He got up and walked over to the bathroom door. "Just you and me?"

"Ya!" Sakura said, she walked out if the bathroom door. Sasuke stared at her for a couple seconds unti she asked "what?" He replied "nothing" and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke got a hardy wake up call when he realized he was nuzzled against Sakura's breast.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed, he fell off the bed and onto his head. "WTF?!" he jumped up and looked at his bed. There wearing nothing but undies was Naruto. "You little peice of sh-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura.

"Sasuke dont scream!" She yelled and rolled over until she too fell onto the floor. She got up and looked at Naruto. "Why is Naruto in your bed?" she pointed at the smelly boy.

"I dont know" Sasuke said. He then ran over to Naruto's clothes and dug inside of his bag.

"Sasuke don't go inside Naruto's bag! It might have some creapy things in it!" Sakura said. Sasuke chuckled evily and pulled out a bottle of whipped cream. He ran over to Naruto and poured cream into Naruto's hand. Sakura's curiousity got the best of her and she looked over to see what Sasuke would do.

"Sakura will you do the honors?" Sasuke said and he handed Sakura a feather from her pillow.

"Of course" Sakura replied she then tickled Naruto nose. They both waited, then Naruto grumbled and his hand splattered whip cream all over his face. The two teens held their laughs in. Sakura grabbed her camera and Sasuke grabbed his cell phone. They took pictures and Sasuke sent it to everyone.

After that little episode the two teens ran off. They left Naruto to clean up the whip cream that was sprayed over his entire body. As they exited the hotel. Sakura asked "What do you want to do?" Sasuke thought for a bit and shrugged.

"Sakura today is your day you do what ever you want to do" Sasuke said. Sakura's lips formed a grin.

"Shopping!" She yelled. "No!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Why?"

"Because im a guy!?" Sasuke said.

"SO? Your my best friend Sasuke!" Sakura said while grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

Sasuke was completely dazed to pull away from her grip. She said BEST Friend! To Sasuke, that was a dream come true.

OOOoOoOoOoOo

The whole day was exciting and mysterious. Sasuke and Sakura went shopping and after that they ate delicious food at a pricy restaruant. Sasuke didn't have enough money to pay the bill so the two teens had to do some dish washing. To top it all off they went to the beach.

"Sasuke that was the best day ever" Sakura said.

"Ya it was pretty cool" Sasuke replied.

"Except for washing those dishes" Sakura said she gave a glare at Sasuke.

"Ya sorry bout that" He said scratching the back of his head.

"But it was ok right? I mean you just got a little wet!" Sasuke splashed Sakura with the salty water.

"Ahh! No you didnt!" Sakura said she took off her shoes and splashed Sasuke back.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled. He then pushed her in. Sakura soaking wet, clunk onto Sasuke and dragged him into the salty ocean too. They popped from the waves and looked at eachother. Laughing they climbed out of the water and they both fell onto the sand.

"Now we're both wet" Sakura said, she panted through every word.

"Ya BOTH" Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed. It was moments like these were they both thought that they were in looked up at her and smiled. Sasuke inched closer and closer to Sakura's face but she sat up and smiled.

"Im going to the bathroom to see if i can dry off" Sakura replied. Sasuke watched as she walked away, he turned his direction to a group of girls coming, he sighed as they walked towards him.

Sakura on the other hand dryed off, and walked onto the sandy beach to find Sasuke. But what caught her attention was a group of bikini wearing girls circling him. She angridly stomped away. Before she knew it, she was sobbing.

"It was our day!" She screamed. Sasuke saw the outburst of his friend. He tryed to get up, but no use, the girls practicly tied him down wih their arms. He pushed them away. Their constant flirtig and nagging was getting on his nerves. He ran after Sakura but came to the conclusion that she fan back to the hotel crying. He felt bad, really bad.

Sakura ran into room 150 and slammed the door. She sat on her bed crying. Naruto came walking through the door.

"Hey Sa-" He cut off his sentence when he saw a wet and cold Sakura sitting on her bed crying. "Sakura!?" Naruto called out "What did Sasuke do to you?" Naruto imagined all the worst things that could have possibly happened to her. She mummbled out some words and that was it. Naruto watched as she slugishly walked into the bathroom. She took a shower and Naruto agian tried to comfort her.

"Sakura dont cry" Naruto siad. "What ever Sasuke did to you, Ill make sure he never does it agian." Sakura looked up at Naruto and smiled. She was hurt, really hurt. Ino came bursting through the door with Hinata and Tenten.

"Move dummy!" Ino called out. She pushed Naruto away and hugged Sakura. "What happened Sakura?"

"Sakura what did Sasuke do?" Hinata asked angridly.

"Ya we'll beat his sorry ass for you!" Tenten exclaimed.

Sakura opened her mouth and all that came out was. "He was with me but then he ditched me" She then started to sob again.

Sasuke was in trouble, big time.

* * *

**How long did that chapter take lol?**


	4. Ch 4: Forgiveness in a bottle of beer

**Hellz ya chapty 4 ! Anywayz i had a awesome thanksgiving and i hope you guys did too. My cousin matt is staying over my house and we're trying to beat kingdom hearts 2. So yea We have a schedule :  
****1 wake up. 2 go down stairs 3. play game until 12:00 pm. 4 start again.  
Im writing this story now while watching him kick demyx's ass T.T even though i love Demyx.... Ok so here's your story!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sakura and Sasuke have not been getting along at all. They don't even look at eachother anymore. Sakura's mad at Sasuke because she thought that Sasuke was being a jerk for flirting with other girls and Sasuke is mad at Sakura because he's shocked that she thought he was flirting with tramps. Naruto was just confused. So the blonde asked for the help of Hinata. She came in room 150 and saw Sasuke and Sakura argueing, actually argueing. They never argued. They were the best of friends even since they were 5!

"...But with one little screw up i guess relationships end fast" Naruto whispered to Hinata. The two teens were hiding behind Sasuke's bed as they saw Sasuke and Sakura bickering over nothing.

"We gotta come up with a plan" Hinata suggested. Naruto nodded. Hinata looked at the two bickering. She sighed. "Why dont they just make out yet?" she asked. Naruto jolted up when he heard Hinata even use the word _'make out'._

"Hinata i didn't know you were like that" Naruto said. He looked at Hinata curiously. The girl noticed what she said and blushed. Forgetting Naruto was a boy she turned away.

"Yea well im not so quiet like you think" Hinata countered. This made Naruto even more curious. He was about to pounce on her and say 'who are you and what have you done with Hinata?'

"Well thats hot" Naruto replied. He had a faint blush on his cheeks, the boy was staring at Sasuke and Sakura fight. He didn't dare look at the girl beside him. She realized what he said so she quickly looked at him. She was blushing madly and she suddently felt hot. Did they even notice that they were so close to eachother? They looked at eachother and then looked away. It was becoming akeward.

"Well why don't we get them away from eachother?" Naruto said. Hinata's blush faded a little and she nodded.

"Ok ill get Sakura away from Sasuke and You get Sasuke away from Sakura?" Hinata proposed.

"OK!" Naruto screamed. The boy stood up and pulled Hinata up too. "Lets go!" He then came so close to her face that their forheads were touching. She blushed and smiled.

"Kay!" Hinata said. She jumped from out from the bed and grabbed Sakura. Leading the pinkette to Ino's room. Naruto and Sasuke stared at the door. Hinata was suprisingly spunky today. Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"So ... Sasuke do you like beer?" Naruto questioned the black haired boy, who was in udder shock. Naruto smirked and held up two bottles of beer.

"Um never tried it" Sasuke said. He seemed to have calmed down and was a little confused. (He's only tried wine)

"Well you should!" Naruto siad as he walked over cooly to Sasuke. He wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck. "This stuff is life changing!" He then pushed a bottle into Sasuke's fingers. The black haired boy gladly excepted the wet and cold bottle with a smirked placed on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------WHAT NINJAS DO FER FUN?

"So Sakura, what do you and your fat ass forehead want with me?" Ino questioned as she sat on her bed.

"I see that Shikamaru doesn't let you sleep on his bed, probably your flees will get all over him" Sakura countered. She noticed that Shikamaru's stuff was on one side of the room while Ino's was on the other.

Ino frowned. "Hinata why did you bring miss bitch in my room?" she yelled out. Hinata bowed politly and smiled.

"Sakura's having a rough day today."

"Oh right! There's a problem between you and Sasuke right?" Ino asked.

Sakura stared at Ino angridly. But her frustration settled down and she soon smiled agian. "Yes" She replied.

"Oh Sakura no need to be formal!" Ino replied. "If you want to relax we should go someplace fun!" Ino giggled suspisously. Sakura's eyes shifted back and forth. The pinkette could never trust Ino, ever. "Hinata! Bring Tenten in here, and tell her to bring her purse. Girls night out tonight!" Ino yelled out. Sakura sighed, Ino and her 'girls night outs' usually ended up with all of them drunk and all of them sleeping in a trash cans.

Hinata came running back with a half awake Tenten. The girl was asleep when Hinata woke her up. Ino told Tenten the deal and the girl suddently woke up. The teens all dressed up and put on their make-up. They grabbed four bottles of beer that Tenten had in her suitcase and off they went. To clubs and dancing.

"Im gonna dance my ass off!" Ino cried out, she was already drunk.

"Ya me too!" Tenten screamed.

"Ya" Hinata figured she'd join in the excitment too. Sakura kept her mouth shut. It was usually fun to get drunk with Sasuke.

"Sakura say it" Ino spoke out.

"Im gonna dance m......" Sakura trailed off, she wasn't in the mood today.

"Oh well i guess your not in the mood, I bet Sasuke is having a truck load of fun without you" Ino proclaimed.

Sakura snapped, she smirked and grabbed Ino's half drinken bottle of beer and gulped it all down. It stung her throat but she didn't seem to care.

"LETS GO DANCE OUR FREAKEN ASSES OFF!" Sakura yelled. The girls all looked at eachother and smiled. Sakura was back, better than ever.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto both sat leaning agianst the wall. They were _both_ drunk. _Both _wasted. _Both_ had no dignity left. They were completly wrong in doing this, but who cares?

"Naruto.....im wasted, aren't I?" Sasuke said he held the bottle of beer and threw it in the pile of beers sitting right next to him.

"Ya ..... but im not!" Naruto stood up and then covered his mouth. "Oh crap" He managed to gurgle out. He ran to the bathroom. Sasuke after a couple of minutes heard the toilet flush and a sick Naruto came crawling from out of the door.

"Ya you are" Sasuke said. "I feel....guilty man" Sasuke said.

"Dude why?" Narutosat back down. "Sakura?"

"Ya" Sasuke stared at the wall. "I think i ...... dig her" Sasuke replied.

"Ya i know" Naruto countered. "Im ..... going to throw up"

"Me too"

Naruto then got up and ran to the bathroom, while Sasuke ran to the balcony. The black haired boy puked over the bar and Naruto puked in the toilet. It was a long long night for _both _of them.

* * *

The four girls walked to their apartment. Completely wasted. The laughed and chuckled as they told stories and tales about complete randomness. The girls tripped and crawled their way back to their rooms.

"Lets go to the.....elevator" Sakura said as she pointed to the door.

"Ok" Ino said happidly.

Hinata followed as she pulled Tenten by the arm. Sakura pushed the button, and it made a noise.

"Bing!" The pinkette mimicked the noise and Ino laughed.

"You sounded just like the button"

"Ya .... i know" Sakura replied.

The doors opened and the girls wabbled inside. Just when the doors shut. Tenten completely fell to the ground, Sakura then took off her shoes, Ino looked into her purse for her her hotel key and Hinata was in la la land. Just when the doors opened the girls all fell out and they collapsed onto the floor. As they said good bye they all walked back to their rooms.

Sakura opened the door to find Sasuke and Naruto watching TV drinking beer, sitting on her bed. She smiled warmly and sluggishly walked over to the bed that the two boys were laying on. She threw her purse in the corner and slipped off her heels. She jumped onto the bed and crawled inbetween the two teens. They all three, sat side by side. Sasuke then passed the pinkette a beer and she gladly grabbed it. She took a big gulp out of her drink and leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder. He patted her head gently and smiled. No words were spoken at all. They sat their watching their favorite show. But after a while they finally realized that the TV wasn't even on.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ugg! Nooo its saturday....weekends almost over and i have a hugggeee test in spanish ewwww.....well who cares about my issues.....thanks fer readin!**


	5. Ch 5: Flirting with the enemy

**Hey peoples! Thanks sooo much fer all your reviews. You've given me the strength to go on! Lol no, but really you all rock and stuff...... '///'  
Well my cousin left and im gonna stay up all night for this chapter too. Better drink lottsa soda! We both beat kingdom hearts 2 in 3 days and i even think thats a freaken record..... O.o I found out this new anime too called PANI PONI DASH and now i say _maho?_ a lot...a lot, a lot...  
**

**I ALSO DARE ANYBODY TO STAND UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THEIR CLASSES AT SCHOOL AND SAY "MAHO?" too chicken to try? i dare ya! hahahahaha! ok back to the story.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Ok so what if we had a beer overdose and almost got mini sezures?" Sakura said. She crossed her arms and smirked pleasantly.

Sasuke stared at her confusingly. She just admitted that drinking twenty bottles of beer was totally wrong in everyway.

"Sakura are you still drunk?" Sasuke asked. The pinkette scoffed and turned her eyes towards Naruto, who was sitting on Sasuke's bed eating ramen.

"Naruto do you agree with ME or do you agree with Mr. SNOB?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's eyes moved back and forth between the two teens. In the end he chose Sakura. Sasuke just glared at Naruto angridly. Naruto was absolutly pleased with himself. He and Hinata got Sakura and Sasuke to be friends agian and he believes that Hinata has a secret side to her.

"Mr. Snob? Im not a snob!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ok ok calm down" Sakura patted the black haired boy's head. He somehow stopped his bickering and calmed down.

"Sakura this isn't some cheezy anime show" Sasuke looked up at her.

"I know i know" Sakura replied.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the pinkette and then looked at eachother.

"I think her brain got damaged while she was drinking so much" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. The boy agreed with the blonde completely.

The group of teens then heard a nock on their door. It then burst open and in came Ino holding Shikamaru by the shirt.

"WTF?! Ino what are yo-" Sakura was then cut off by Ino's raspy voice.

"Sakura i got a plan on how to get you and Sasuke together agian!"

Sakura and Sasuke blushed and looked at eachother. "Ino....we're friends agian" Sasuke said happidly.

"No no no not just friends....." Ino then ran over to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "....But lovers?"

Sakura gasped and pushed Ino away. "Ino, no!" She then blushed and looked down. It was incredibly embarrassing with Sasuke in the room.

"What? What did she say?" Sasuke was eager to know. He then walked up to Sakura until she was cornered agianst a wall and he was hovering over her.

"Sa-Sasuke....I..." She trailed off. She knew her blush was showing. And boy was it showing. It was as red as an apple.

Sasuke then looked at Ino. "Come on Ino tell me!" Sasuke demanded.

"No!" Ino replied she then crossed her arms and sighed. The blonde then tunred around and called out for shikamaru. Noticing that he already left the room, she rushed out of room 150 and into her own little dorm.

Naruto sighed and walked out of the room without a sound. "Guys met me at Hinata's room in an hour kay?"

Unable to answer the two teens flinched when the heard Naruto shut the door loudly. They then looked at eachother and the position they were in. They mummbled a few words and stepped far away from eachother. Their relationship was now akeward. Its almost like they knew what everybody else was thinking. It had something to do with 'oh they soo love eachother'.

"ARGG!" Sakura cried out. She then looked at Sasuke who was now scared half to death, by that noise she made. "Sasuke lets stop being akeward!" Sakura replied truthfully.

"Thats kinda hard to do" Sasuke argued back.

"And whys that?" Sakura responded. She placed her hands pn her hips and cockered her head slightly.

"Well...." Sasuke then paused. "....hey we're acting normal agian." The two teens then smiled at eachother and bursted out laughing. They chuckled and giggled for a while until they realized that they just needed to forget the past. They were best friends and nothing was going to stand in their way.

* * *

"Come on Sasuke everybody's at Hinata's and Tenten's place!" Sakura called out.

"Ok im coming im coming!" Sasuke called out from the bathroom.

"Ok ill be going now" Sakura said.

"Ok meet ya there" Sasuke replied. He then heard the door shut and he quickly ran out of the room he was in and to his suitcase. He was completely naked and he didn't have a towe on at alll. He didn't like being completely nude so he had to quickly put on his boxers first. He pulled out a white dress shirt and jeans from his bag. He then held his boxers in a position were he could place his feet into the holes, but then suddentl-

"Sasuke I forgot someth-" Sakura for the first time regretted her habit for not knocking. She met face to face with a naked Sasuke. His y'know wide out in the open. There was a long pause until Sasuke gulped. That seemed to pull Sakura out of her trance she was in. The pinkette screamed and closed the door. Sasuke still shocked was in the position of putting on his boxers. He then continued putting on his boxers and pants before he ran out of the room after sakura, without a shirt on.

"Sakura im sorry!" He called out. The pinkette was laying on the floor in a fetal poistion. He reached over to touch her shoulder but she quickly turner her head to face him.

"Sasuke i didnt know you had such a big-" Sasuke then blushed madly and put his hand over Sakura's mouth. He gulped and made a shushing sound.

"Shut up! You didn't see anything"

Sakura nodded quickly. But her blush then turned to a bluish purplish color. Sasuke confused realized Sakura couldn't breathe. She struggled to free his hand from her mouth but she accidently nocked him over. Sasuke then fell on top of Sakura. Their faces were so close their noses touched. They blushed immediatly.

They mummbled and choked on words until they realised that they were being watched. The whole gang was watching the scene right outside of Hinata's room. A shitless Sasuke was right on top of Sakura. They both blushed madly.

Naruto (O.O) "Sasuke?"

Hinata o///o "Sakura?"

Ino :) "ohh!!! Sakura and Sasuke"

Shikamaru -_- "...."

Kiba O.o "OFMG"

Neji O_O "AKEWARD"

Tenten *.* "Sakura?!"

Sakura T.T "It- It was an accident?"

Sasuke O_o "Its not what it looks like"

Sasuke then stood up and extended his hand toward Sakura, who was laying in the ground udderly confused. She smiled weakly and grabbed his thin fingers. He pulled her up and they suddently met eye to eye. Green with black. Light with Dark.

"Um you guys ok?" Naruto asked curiously.

The two teens seemed to come out of their trance and nod. Sasuke realized he didn't have a shirt on, so he ran back to his room to change. After that little episode the gang all sat together to disccuse what they were all going to do for the day.

"Well we're going to a fancy restaurant!" Naruto said joyfully. Hinata giggled but the rest of the gang didn't seem so excited.

"WE SHOULD GO TO A BAR!" Ino shrieked

"No way Ino last time i had a beer i almost went into a coma!" Tenten angridly consulted.

"How about we all go to the park?" Neji insisted calmly. The gang looked at him confused.

"Neji thats a good idea"

"Yea"

"I didnt know you liked chipmunks!"

Neji blushed a little and looked down "whats wrong with me wanting to go to the park?" Neji asked shyly

"Nothing nothing!" Tenten answered. "Your just soo cute"

Neji looked up and then it was a makeout session for Neji and Tenten.

"Oh great now they're making out!" Naruto yelled out

"Ok lets walk there its only a couple miles away"Sakura suggested. The group of teens agreed and off they went.

* * *

As the gang made it to the park. Ino quickly grabbed Shikamaru and ran off with him. Naruto then started to flirt wth Hinata. Nej and Tenten were all ready maiing out, Kiba semmed to be all alone and that left Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well that was a curious morning huh?" Sakura asked calmly. She started to walk aound the park, Sasuke planned to join her.

"Yea..." Sasuke blushed a little.

"Listen im really sorry i-" Sakura then stopped talking when she felt a light hand touch her shoulder. She turned aorund and saw a very handsome man. He was wearing a tux and he had black hair. He looked familiar but Sakura could never remember meeting him.

"Excuse me miss" The man said. "Can you help me?"

Sasuke looked at the man calmly yet he stood his ground. Something about thsi amn didn't seem right.

"My cat....." The man pointed up at the tree at a little black cat. The porr animal was stuck up on a branch it was moewing and struggiling. "....he's stuck"

The pinkette looked around and smiled at the man. "Um do you want me to help?" She asked happidly.

"What a minute Sakura, who the hell walks around in public wearing a tuxedo asking young girls to help him with his cat?" Sasuke questioned.

"I do" the man declaired.

Sakura laughed and smiled at the man. "You funny, sure ill help ya!" Sakura said.

"Thanks" The man bowed politly. Please get on my back. The girl blushed a little but nodded and hopped on.

He then lifted Sakura up so that she could reach the cat. Sasuke in the mean while was trying to figure out who this man was. He looked soo familiar. He almost look like-

"There you go" Sakura said she then handed the man the cat. He looked at the black creature playfully and smiled.

"Thank you" The man stated.

"Faker!" Sasuke cried out. He pointed at the man angridly.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura said shicked that Sasuke would act so inappropriatly to a man he didn't even know.

"You lier stay away from Sakura!" Sasuke called out he then grabbed Sakuras wrists and ran off with her. Leaving a vey baffeled and confused man behind.

"Sasuke what are you doing?!" Sakura asked angridly. She pulled Sasuke off her wrists and looked at him.

"I didnt trust THAT man" Sasuke said.

"Why?! Sasuke i know that-"

"No! You dont know Sakura!" Sasuke screamed. The girl stepped back in fear. Sasuke became scary and frieghtning.

"Fine Sasuke" Sakura said, she then walked away. Back to the man she went.

Sasuke stared at her. He looked scared and very worried. For that man was a murderer and a lier. For that one man, very oddly, was Itachi. Sasuke's older brother. And the girl that Sasuke loved was now going to flirt with him.

* * *

**Now im adding itachi in the story dun dun dun daaaaaa!! **


	6. Ch 6: Evil plans involved a cat

**waka waka waka LOL PACMAN ALERT. Damn im tired, can ya tell? So i just wrote this cus i needed a little love it my life. And because my friends needed some sasu saku loven. XD  
****Anywayz i was sitting in my room and i was thinkin.... i should try harder at school soo.... I talked to my friend ttea and ive come to a conclucion....IM GOING TO GET A 100 AVERAGE THIS QUARTER! YYYAA HHOOOO!! __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sakura watched closely as Itachi petted the black cat's head very gently. He looked down at the creature and smiled. Sakura breathed a content sigh, he was so calm it was making her drowsy. She was leaning on her bed while itachi was sitting next to her. Sasuke on the other hand was hiding behind his bed staring at the two. He glared at Itachi then Sakura.

"Why is he here?" Sasuke siad to himself.

Itachi noticed Sasuke and smirked proudly. Sasuke saw this and gave a angry glare back. Sakura completely oblivious, didnt see a thing. Sasuke stood up and began to walk towards the door, this caught Sakura's attention.

"Sasuke? Where you going?" She sounded a bit sad.

"Im going out to get some air" He said grabbing the doorhandle. He then opened and shutted the door loudly behind him.

The whole room became quiet. Sakura nor Itachi spoke. The only noise was the purring of the small cat in Sakura's arms. The creature then meowed, got up and ran to the door. It then began to scratch the it, almost like it needed to get out of the room.

Sakura curiously walked over to the black cat. "You want to go out Neko?" She then looked over at Itachi and he nodded his head in approval. She then willingly opened the door, the cat then jolted out and ran as fast as it could. Sakura shocked and utterly confused looked out the door and then back at Itachi.

"Come here Sakura" Itachi said calmly. The girl did as he said and sat down next to him. "Don't worry Sakura, Sasuke will be back" He then smiled warmly and Sakura felt her heart explode. You see sadly Sakura had a crush on Itachi. So every time they are even near eachother, which has been happening a lot, she seemed to blush.

"Sakura your red, are you ok?" Itachi then put his forehead on Sakura's. She then held her breath and nearly fainted.

"I-im fi-fine" She shakingly said back. The pinkette got up and then ran to the bathroom screaming "I um... gotta pee!"

Itachi's smile then turned to a frown when Sakura closed the bathroom door. He stood up and eagerly looked around the small room until his eyes stopped at Sasuke's bed. Smirking he began to undo the sheets, that were so neatly set, and look under thw mattress and the pillows.

"Dang it" He said whispered angridly to himself.

He walked over to the drawer that was next to the bed, he then checked it throughly too.

"Nothing, where is it?!" He said.

He then began to get a little distressed, so he wondered if Sasuke had itin his bags. Itachi then looked underneath the bed and he saw a little bag with a Uchiha symbol on it.

"Found you" Itachi said. He then reached out for the bag, but the door suddenly opened so he quickly scrambled back to his seat. Sakura then walked out of the bathroom.

"Um hi She smiled. She then began to swing her arms back and forth very sloppidly. The sad part is she was doing this out of embarrasment.

Itachi smiled back and Sakura felt herself melt. She then pulled herself together and giggled a little. "What about Neko?"

Itachi smile went to a frown. "Well he'll come back here soon, but i really gotta go" Itachi then looked down at the floor until he got an idea. "Hey Sakura he likes you so much, how about he stays with you until tomorrow?"

Sakura ginned happidly. "Really?!" She then ran over and hugged Itachi. "Thanks!"

"No problem Sakura" He announced with his sweetest tone of voice. Now it was all up to Neko.

Itachi on the other hand showed no sighed off happiness or glee, instead his eyes showed anger. But he quickly covered up his face with a bright smile, which convinced Sakura completely.

* * *

Sasuke was walkin towards the elevator down at the lobby. He clicked the buttona in climbed in the box. He leaned against the the corner of the wall until he heard a ding. He was on his floor. The two golden doors opened up and standing right there was Itachi. Sasuke gave a quick glare, Itahci returned the favor by growling a bit.

"Brother" Itachi said calmly.

"BROTHER" Sasuke shouted.

The doors then quickly closed and the elevator went down.

"What the-?" Sasuke said. He then clicked his floor button multiple times. When it reached the top Itachi was still standing there. He didn't move a inch. "Sorry bout that" Sasuke pleaded.

"No problem" Itachi replied. They both smiled at eachother, but they quickly turned back to their usual frowns.

"What do you want with Sakura?" Sasuke screamed pointing his finger at Itachi.

"Nothing" Itachi spoke out.

"Listen Itachi if you lay one hand on-" The doors interupted is sentence. "Darn!" Sasuke screamed. The elevator then went down, Sasuke pressed the button and it went back up.

Itachi was still standing there. His arms were crossed and he looked a bit angry.

"Sorry" Sasuke appologized.

"Its fine." Itachi replied.

"Now where was i?" Sasuke said. He then scratched his chin.

"Y'know what? I forgot." Itachi said confusingly. He too scratched his head.

"Oh yea Itachi i-" The elevator doors then closed and Itachi heard the screaming and cussing of his brother as it went down.

"Lame" Itachi said, obviously annoyed. He then looked down the hall then the elevator. "Really lame" he repeated.

The black haired man then heard gasping and weezing. He looked at the stairs, and there came Sasuke, gasping and panting for air.

"Itachi...**pant**...what...**pant**...do you...**pant**...WANT!? Sasuke was now at the end of his rope.

"Well little brother i- wait why didn't you use the ele-"

"It broke" Sasuke said cutting through Itachi's question.

"..........."

"..........."

"I only came here because im in love with Sakura" Itachi said.

"Well me too" Sasuke countered back.

The two brother glared at eachother until they heard the elevator door ding. The doors then opened and a little old lady walked right out and right by Sasuke. Itachi then stepped into the elevator and waved ood bye to Sasuke.

"Bye LITTLE brother"

Sasuke just fell on his face. "So it works for the EVIL brothers huh?" Sasuke said angridly.

* * *

As Sasuke walked back to his room he saw a cat peer from around the hallways corners. Sasuke confused went to check it out. He then noticed that the furball was Itachi's cat.

"So you ditched Itachi too" Sasuke asked the black cat. The creature only meowed. Sasuke sighed and walked down the hallway, leaving the cat behind. But soon after the animal followed Sasuke eagerly. The black haired boy opened the door to his room and he found a very dumbfolded and confued pink haired girl with cat food all over her and the bag haning loosley over her head.

"Sasuke......I hate cats" She said.

"Ya me too" Sasuke replied pulling the bag off of her head.

"Light!" Sakura cried out shielding her eyes from the lamp.

Sakura smiled until she spotted Neko.

"Neko!" Sakura yelled out. She then extended her arms and the cat leaped at her happidly. "Oh Neko your living with us today"

"What?!" Sasuke said "You know i hate cats"

"Ya but you can learn to love them!" Sakura commanded.

"Well....how are we going to feed it?!" Sasuke argued back.

"We'll figure it out!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura i-" Sasuke then paused. "Do you hear that?"

"......ya....." Sakura said. The two teens looked down to find Neko laying on the cat food eating every last piece. "Sasuke we did it! We fed the cat and we didn't even have to look it up on youtube!" Sakura said.

"Great! Lets make Itachi's cat fat as a cow!" Sasuke said with a peppy voice. The boy then sighed and flopped onto his bed.

"Sasuke its like our baby" Sakura said softly. She blushed a little, so did Sasuke.

"Sakura....." Sasuke then sat up and looked into Sakura's eyes. "......ITS A CAT!" He shouted. That completely ruined Sakura's happy time, so she decided to drink a few beers and go to sleep completely drunk. What would Naruto think if he saw this? Well he usually stays at Hinata's.

Sasuke sighed and he too flopped into his bed. The cat crawled right at the foot of Sakura's sheets. It purred softly. Sasuke then made sure Sakura was asleep, when the close was clear he crawled under his bed and pulled out a bag. He dug into it making sure the crumbiling noise didn't wake anybody up. He then awed a little as he pulled out a necklace with a golden Uchiha fan dangiling from the chain.

The cat's eyes popped open. It's beastly eyes shown brightly, this scared Sasuke a bit until he noticed it was the cat. It meowed, got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey little guy" Sasuke said.

The cat stared at the golden chain. Almost like it was in a trance. It then hissed which made Sasuke jump a bit.

"W-hats wrong?" Sasuke said. The cat then purred loudly and it hissed some more. "Im not afriad of you" The cat then hissed louder and it snatched the necklace right from Sasuke's hand. "What the?" Sasuke then saw the cat run outside the balcony and jump right off the railing.

"OH CRAP!" Sasuke whispered loudly as he caught the cat in midair. "I knew it! So Itachi wanted the necklace huh?" Sasuke then pulled the chain from out of the cats mouth.

"Im not afriad of some stupid cat!" Sasuke said as he chuckled. The cat then hissed and showed its claws. "Claws? Their so puny. They can't hurt me" The cat then scratched Sasuke's hand.

"Owwie........that hurt me" Sasuke said painfully. The cat then purred and tackled Sasuke. The black haired boy pushed the cat off of him. He then grabbed Sakura and ran inside the bathroom.

Sasuke was pating loudly. He put Sakura in the tub and covered her with a towel. The cat then meowed and hissed. It clawed the door and it even made it shack violently.

"This is why i hate cats" The cat then meowed and hissed even louder.

"This is why i hate my brother"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**OH CRAP ITS THE PHSYCO CAT!?!?!?!?**


	7. Ch 7: Dead cats

**wow its freaken snowing yay! well i live in new york so here its snowing he he.... -///- so um merry christmas and happy holidays to you all!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sakura opened her eyes slightly to find a sleeping Sasuke next to her. She smiled calmly and burried her head under the sheets. Sasuke mummbled a bit. hugging her Sakura then dug her head into his chest, and they both sighed contently. Sakura then opened her eyes. Now wide eyes and awake she looked over at Sasuke.

"This isn't a dream" Sakura satated, she seemed very shaken and a bit stiff. The pinkette then looked around the room and saw that they were sleeping in a bathtub and that the blanket was actually a towel. She sighed and looked at Sasuke. He looked actually looks kinda cute when he's asleep. She then played with his hair until she noticed somthing, in this light Sasuke looked kinda like Itachi. She cocked her head, but still her fingers cotinued to twirl through his black hair. She then gasped and stood up, which made her fall and land onto the bathrooms cold floor.

"Owwie..." She said rubbing her head. "Damn it Sakura this isn't..." The girl then stiffly got up. "...some kind of RPG or cute story." She then looked at Sasuke agian. He was completely out of it. He again mummbled and rolled to the other side of the tub. Sakura sighed, took off her shirt, her pants and she began to change.

Sasuke flicked his eyes open. He stiffly got up and rubbed his back as he did so. "Ok im never sleeping in a bathtub ever agian." He siad to himself. He then stood up which caused him to fall too. The boy then landed in somthing soft. With his eyes still closed he felt the thing he landed on.

"Sasuke..." Sakura gasped out. She was bright red. Sasuke didn't know if she was embarrased or mad. "...get off my boobs!" She shouted pushing him off. She then covered her chest and looked away.

"Sakura i never noticed before, but you have big-" Sasuke then felt a punch to his face. Sakura was completly visable now. Sasuke turned red, which made Sakura bit confused.

"Sasuke what are you- AHHH!!" Sakura then screamed and hid in the tub. "S-S-S-Sasuke w-w-w-what did you s-s-s-eee?" Sakura shakingly whispered.

"Everything" Sasuke said calmly. Sakura wimpered. "But you know Sakura paybacks a bi-" Sasuke then fell backwards when he felt a fist in his face.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Of course " Sasuke stated.

"Ya" Sakura agreed.

They both looked into their now trashed room. There was ripped furniture, pee stains and even clothes all over the place.

"The cat trashes the place and then....." Sasuke then looked at the empty bag of catfood ".....he eats all the catfood!"

Sakura who was looking through the cabinets stated "He even ate our food"

Sasuke clentched his fist. "I hope that cat gets eaten by a dog!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura andridly said, she put her hands on her hips.

"What? He was fattened up by our food, the dog would LOVE him!"

Sakura sighed as she picked up Sasuke's shirts and bag. "We better get cleaning"

Sasuke nodded as he picked up Sakura's shirt. He then looked up, and in his face was a pink bra. "What size is this?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at the boy and gasped. She ran over and grabbed the bra that was hanging from the ceiling. "Sasuke dont guess!!" She yelled as she stuffed the bra in her suitcase.

Sasuke just loved to torture her, and to make her embarrassed. He smirked, then looked out the balcony window.

"Sasuke? Something wrong?" Asked Sakura as she folded her clothes.

"Hmm? Oh nothing" Sasuke said.

Sakura obviously knew soemthing was wrong. "Sasuke..." The pinkette then grabbed his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "....please tell me" The blakc haired boy looked down and sighed.

"Nothing wrong" He stated with a blank face. He turned around, and showed his back towards Sakura. The girl was getting angry and a bit annoyed. She then ran infront of him.

"Tell me!" Sakura then looked into his eyes agian. He felt a slight bit of weakness, but he quickly pulled himself together. "Please tell me." He was getting pissed now. He then pushed Sakura onto the bed. He stared down at her and screamed. "Its nothing!"

Sakura felt tears gather up in her eyes. Sasuke was....scaring her. She stood up and shoved more clothes into Sasuke's bag. She looked up at him and smirked.

"Well im leaving" She said sniffeling.

"What? Where?" Sasuke asked, he was a bit concerned.

"Im going somwhere...." Sakura trailed off. Sasuke was getting angry now.

"Sakura tell me!"

"Why should i tell you...when you can't tell me everything?" Sakura looked into his eyes. She had a strong feeling to her. Sasuke stepped back a bit and looked down.

Sakura being the good girl that she is opened the door and called out "Im going to see your brother".

Sasuke eyes shot open as the door closed. 'She knows?!' Sasuke thought. He then ran to the door and opened it. But nobody was in the hallway. He sighed and closed the door.

"Nice going Uchiha ... you try to make her fall in love with you .... but your just pushing her away" He said as he twirled the golden necklace between his fingers.

* * *

"Ahh! Sakura!" Itachi said as he opened his door.

"Itachi!" Sakura said blushing.

"Come in!" Itachi smiled warmly. Which made Sakura blush even more.

Sakura then walked into the small apartment. It was very neat and clean, but everything, furniture to wallpaper, was black.

"You like the color black?" Sakura said smiling.

"Ya, its mysterious and dark" Itachi said as he stared into Sakura's eyes. This made her turn red.

"Um....uh....Wheres Neko?" Sakura asked. "I thought he'd came back home"

"Well he has a tendancy to run around town" Itachi said smiling. Sakura smiled back, but why did she have a weird feeling? She felt like Itachi was smiling to much.

"Oh!" Sakura giggled.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Um sure!" Sakura said. Itachi nodded and walked into the kitchen. The gilr walked around until she flopped down on the couch, she then started to think about Sasuke. She was pondering and pondering about him. Tears practicly came out of her eyes. He was so mean to her. He couldn't tell her a thing. But something caught Sakura's attention.

It was a black bag that was shoved behind the couch in front of her. She looked in the kitchen, Itachi was still making tea. She smirked and walked over to the bag. She toughed it slightly and then it fell over. She gasped a bit. But Itachi didnt seem to notice. Then all of the sudden a small black rope falls from out of the bag.

"A rope?"

She then touched the rope gently. But it felt.....hairy......furry......like...a...cat's tail. She gasped and stepped back which made her fall over. She layed on the floor, until she sat up.

"Itachi....killed....Neko?" Sakura said as she peered into the bag. Blood then came oozing out and the smell made Sakura gag. She held her breath and covered her mouth with her hand. For inside the bag was Neko covered in blood and flies.

Sakura then gagged agian. She grabbed her purse and stepped back. She needed to get out of here, but she bumped into something. She turned around and there was Itachi smiling at her. She blinked which made the tears fall from her eyes.

"Itachi....Why?" She whispered.

"Oh theres Neko!" Itachi said. "He's sleeping so dont wake him up ok?"

Sakura covered her mouth as she fell onto her knees. "Itachi......"The pinkette then stood up "...why?!"

"Because he didn't get the necklace" Itachi stated. Sakura angidly punched Itachi. But it didn't effect him at all. She started to pant from the shock. The girl only ran, she ran away from Itachi.

"Aww Sakura don't leave!" she could hear Itachi's voice echo from the den.

Sakura ran down the hall into his room. She closed the door and locked it. Sakura then took out her cellphone.

"Sasuke" She whispered. The pinkette then dialed the number. But she slightly jumped when she hared the smashing of objects outside the door.

"Sakura!" Itachi called out. He then slammed his fist agiasnt the door.

Sakura felt tears fall from her eyes. She was scared. Horrified. She thought Itachi was going to kill her, or worse.

"Please....."Sakura whispered. She looked up as Itachi bursted through the door.

"...Sasuke..." She then whiped the tears for her eyes.

"....Save me." Itachi grabbed her and threw her agianst the wall. Her cellphone smashed under his foot.

He then got closer and closer. "Sasuke isn't coming today" Itachi said, he had a smile on his face that reached ear to ear. It was not a happy smile, it wasn't even a scary one, it was....a sad smile.

* * *

**OMG WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT!?!!?!**


	8. Ch 8: Rescue

**heres the next chapter and let me tell ya one thing....this was really hard to write and don't even ask y!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed bursting through the room's door. The black haired boy looked around and spotted no girl or pinkness anywhere. He sighed and looked out the window.

"It's getting dark outside" Sasuke then looked at her bed. "She should be back by now"

He then imagined all the horrible things that could possibly happen to Sakura. "Ive gotta save her!" Sasuke yelled running out of the door.

"Save who?"

Sasuke turned around to find Naruto standing behind him.

"Nothing Naruto."

"Sasuke tell me!"

"No Naruto! You useless to me right now!" Sasuke yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Useless huh?…….why didn't he use the elevator?" Naruto said to himself.

* * *

Sasuke ran outside the hotel and across the plaza. "Where does Itachi live?"

"Oh yea!"

Sasuke then stopped a taxi, and told him the location. The driver made his way to Itachi's house and dropped Sasuke off.

"Thanks" Sasuke said as he paid the man.

Sasuke saw that Itachi lived in a apartment building. He walked up the stairs and found Itachi's door.

He rang the doorbell, but no answer came. He knocked on the door, still no response. Of course Sasuke was getting worried, so he started to kick the door.

"Itachi! Answer the door!"

No answer.

Sasuke then kicked the door down. "Sakura?!"

There in the middle of the room was Sakura, with a gun to her head.

"Ahh Sasuke so glad you can make it." Itachi said holding the gun.

"Yea right!" Sasuke said.

Sakura opened her mouth, but no words came out. She then started to shake violently. There were tears in her eyes and her hair was all messed up.

"Itachi you didn't….."

"No of course not….little brother" Itachi then held the gun to Sasuke. "Just give me the necklace"

The boy only frowned and stayed his ground.

"Not scared Sasuke?"

"No"

Sakura then fell to her knees. She was utterly afraid.

"Sakura!?" Sasuke screamed as he ran to Sakura, but he paused when he saw that Itachi pulled the trigger already.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. She then began to run over to the confused boy.

"Sakura whats....." Sasuke then saw blood on the ground and blood on his chest.

He touched his wound slightly, and cursed in pain.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Itachi then laughed and he pointed the gun at Sakura.

"Your next!"

Sakura then stood in front of Sasuke. "Just don't hurt Sasuke!"

"Don't worry dear…ill make sure of that!"

Itachi then took a step and Sakura started to shake again.

"I just want the necklace" Itachi said.

Sakura then scanned the room and she saw a little blonde head poke up from the window. The girl cocked her head. It was Naruto.

"What the-"

"WHAT?" Itachi screamed as he walked closer.

Naruto then climbed from out of the window. He ran towards Itachi and grabbed the gun from him.

"What the-?"

"So Sasuke…am I useless now?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Brother…..i just wanted to love you." Itachi said, he was scared to death.

"…….."

"I love you Sasuke" Itachi said.

"Ya…….but i hate you" Sasuke replied as he grabbed the gun from naruto and pulled the trigger. The two Uchiha brothers fell to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out as she caught him.

"Sasuke don't die!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi started to laugh, and the group of teens saw as he died slowly. Naruto took out his cell phone and called 911.

"Don't worry Sasuke" Sakura said she held onto his face trying to keep his eyes open.

"Sakura….im tired"

"No!" Sakura yelled she then leaned against his forehead. "I love you Sasuke"

"………" the boy closed his eyes slowly.

Sakura then started to scream…her voice became hoarse and she went into a state of shock.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasu…."

"Sa……."

"S………"

"……......."

Sasuke could only hear his voice being called out. Franticly he shook his head, but he didn't feel a thing. He was dying and the only thing he remembered was…..

…..that Sakura loved him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

**dun dun dunnnnn**


	9. Ch 9: Missing link

**Ok here ya go  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was a cold day. Colder than usual.

The trees seemed to hover over the small crooked grave. For Sakura it was a depressing place to be in, but she didn't shed a single tear. The girl tightened the grip on her black umbrella as she stared down at the little lump that was formed over the ground.

"Uchiha…Itachi" I heard her whisper.

Sakura then tossed the yellow flower onto the ground. She took her time, for there was nobody waiting in line for the Uchiha's death. Sakura and I were the only two people there.

Not even Sasuke showed up.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_July 6_

Sasuke is not in the hospital anymore, actually nobody knows where he is.

One day Sakura came to check up on him, but he was gone. He didn't commit suicide but…he was missing.

Sakura franticly searched everywhere; she called his cell until her phone ran out of battery.

Confused, she finally gave up, but she never lost hope.

Neither have I.

_July 7_

He's out there, somewhere. We don't know where he is or even why he even left. But his injury was healed, so he wasn't walking around half dead.

But…Sakura hasn't been the same. None of us have been the same.

She cries every night, and…I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried everything. I try to comfort her, but to her Sasuke was more than a friend, she really love him. And the sad part is he never even knew.

_July 8_

We think he left from shock or disbelief. He was maybe scared, maybe he thought he was all alone.

If…If we only could prove that…..we…were his family.

We were always there for him.

We supported him.

We were always with him.

But … I'm too losing hope.

Maybe he went to go find himself. Maybe he thought we all needed to move on.

But those are just suggestions.

_July 9_

The cops are now looking for him…but we have to go back home. We've spent 5 days here, at the beach.

It was suppose to be fun, adventurous even romantic.

It was suppose to be our time, as friends.

Why did it end up like this?

Why……?

He's out there. Somewhere.

_July 10_

What can you do in a situation like this? What can you possibly do? He doesn't have any relatives!

_July 11_

I drove Sakura home today. She was sobbing and crying so much in the car I was starting to tear. I told her to tell her mom about Sasuke. She just nodded.

I have to stay with her, I have to comfort her.

If I don't, she'll be pulled into madness.

_July 30_

Sorry I haven't written to you in a while.

I've been really busy.

Sasuke's still gone.

Still.

_August 2_

Why do I want to cry?

Why can't I cry?

Because if I do…she'll give up also.

And nobody wants that right?

Not even Sasuke…

_August 22_

School starting soon…

Me, Sakura and Sasuke used to walk to school together everyday.

I wonder what'll happen now?

It's like there's a missing link.

Naruto _____ Sakura…..

_September 2_

School starts tomorrow.

And sorry journal but….i'm not writing to you anymore.

This will be my last page I ever write.

I have to look for Sasuke, I can't keep thinking about good times.

Gotta think about the present.

Dattebayo~ Naruto.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I might end it or i might continue....**

** please vote! **

**on my pofile page if i should -end it/ continue**


	10. Ch 10: Sasuke!

Hey

I finally made this chapter.

And let me tell you….

IT WAS TOUGH … I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO… SO MY FRIEND FINALLY GAVE ME THIS IDEA.

Woot woot  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How long as it been? Well Sakura and I are now seniors. We gave up on Sasuke a long time ago. Actually we almost forgot about him. Now we rarely ever say his name.

Its been what, two years?

Well enough about me…ill tell you about Sakura.

She's really grown. But she still isn't the same. She sometimes smiles. Actually she smiles a lot, but if you know Sakura like I do, then Sakura only fake smiles.

Sakura's mom died last year. She still dreads the day and even talking about moms makes her sob.

The local gangs in our college have been getting together to beat down the new kid. His name is Rock Lee. Like a idiot I just HAD to save his sorry ass. Here ill tell you the story.

_It was a cold day. And the dew from the grass was making the whole football field shine. _

_Excpet the only thing that wasn't shining was the poor kid getting beat up by the jocks. I looked down from the bleachers the poor kid was getting hit left and right. At that time I was comforting Sakura. She started crying in the middle of class one day and I chased after her to find out what her deal was._

_For some strange reason, Sakura always goes to the football field when she feels blue._

_But we both witnessed the beating and bullying of the young boy at the same time. And like an idiot i climbed down to help the poor boy._

_Actually when I first met Lee I thought he was a girl and the first thing I said to him was,_

_"Your not a girl?"_

_But never the less we were a good team. We kicked those bully's asses. Mainly because Sakura took a bat from the equipment closet and hit the jocks over the head with it._

_We all became friends at that time. But the jocks made a promise to get revenge on us. Now…everybody is after me, Lee and even Sakura. _

_Guilt tugs at my heart when I think about the trouble I got Sakura into. But like the girl she is, she said it was her own choice and that I had nothing to do with it._

_So now the bully saga begins._

_Wow now we sound like a videogame._

_And what about everyone else? _

_Well Shikamaru and Ino are now dating. Shocker!_

_Hinata is single but I'll have that covered soon. She's also having trouble with Neji. They are fighting a lot and I definably need to keep up with that little drama!_

_Neji is dating Tenten and there is a rumor that Tenten is pregnant._

_Kiba dropped out a long time ago and he randomly barges through classes to find Hinata, who is hiding under her desk for protection._

_There is also new teacher and his name is Kakashi. In the middle of class he falls asleep and he even lets us look videos up on his computer. At times he can be a good role model and a somewhat non relative father to all the young adults here in Konoha academy. _

_Im now 20, which means so is Sasuke. I hope he'll come back soon. Live just isn't the same without him._

_-_

_"Crap! They're coming!" I called out in a panic. _

_Sakura nodded her head as she shoved a football helmet in a random locker. _

_"Come on!" Lee yelled._

_The girl ran out of the room to join us in the hallway. Acting perfectly normal we stood against the lockers, until._

_"Hey Dweeb!" One jock called out."Shouldn't you be in class?" He then walked over to Lee._

_The fragile boy looked up at the tall man. He held up his fists in a fighting position. The jock only smirked as he slammed Lee's head into a locker._

_Sakura ran towards Lee to help him up. I stood there watching the Jocks walk into the washroom. I grinned happily. Everything was going according to plan._

_You see we're getting the Jocks back for what they did to Lee and Sakura. During lunch the bully's dumped soda all over Lee's head. Then they started to sexually harassed Sakura._

_Completely appalled I decided to do something about it. Doing all these pranks on the jocks makes me remember the old days._

_When I was little I used to play jokes on everyone. Of course they weren't the best jokes until I met Sasuke. He took 'joke' onto a whole new level._

_He would come up with plans and I would do them. Sasuke being the coward that he was he would let me get the blame. But I'd do anything for a perfect joke. _

_We were a great team. And when we hit High school we were still a great team._

_Anyway today was a game and we came up with a amazing plan. I was excited, they deserved it too._

_"Ok so we all know what to do?" I called out. Sakura and Lee nodded. We all ran down different hallways, hoping that out plan would work._

_I ran to the control room. Y'know the room that controls the giant board that says things like 'go team, go!' well the board was getting a makeover. I grinned as I opened the door, finding a boy that was posting the words up now. _

_I smirked as I came up from behind him and hit him over the head. You'd think I would be focusing on homework huh?_

_I smiled as I typed in curses and bad words. The board was ready to go, now it was Sakura's and Lee's turn to finish the job._

_-_

_Sakura was running down the hallway, she knew exactly what to do. She stepped out into the open trying to find a seat that was perfectly next to the electricity box. As she made her way, something, or someone caught her attention._

_It was a boy, he was wrapped in scarves of all colors. He sat at the very end of the highest seat. She looked at him for a second until he noticed she was staring at him .He looked at her slightly._

_Embarrassed she looked down. She had to focus. She then looked at the boy again._

_He looked so….familiar._

_-_

_Lee ran up the bleachers and took a seat. That was his job. Remembering what Naruto said he frowned slightly._

_"Naruto what's my job?"_

_"Nothing…."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Your job is to sit in the bleachers and watch the funniness!" Naruto said with a grin._

_Lee smiled back, but soon the smile turned to a frown. Some friend you are._

_-_

_Sakura POV_

_The game was starting and I turned my view to the field. The bleachers were filled with people. I like a retard didn't get a seat in time. I looked around to find one seat open. I ran towards in and sat down as fast as I could._

_I looked to the boy at my right. What a pitiful creature I was sitting next to. It was a giant dog. It's slober got on my pants and I bit my lip in disgust. _

_"Eww." I replied._

_The boy next to me chuckled. "Yea, now you know why that seat was open"_

_Without looking up from the stain on my pants I replied with a smile, "Yea thanks for the warn-" I looked next to me to find that I was sitting next to scarf boy!_

_"Warn? You mean warning?" He said finishing my sentence._

_I smiled slightly. "Yea…" I then turned my view to the field again. _

_For some reason I was completely frozen. I was starting to believe that the boy next to me was Sasuke. I looked at the boy from the corner of my eye._

_His mouth was covered and his was wearing a beanie. I sighed relentlessly. It couldn't be him. Not at all._

_The jocks then came out and onto the field. The crowd started to scream and shout. Millions of kids and teens were yelling for joy. I didn't stand up at all, they were bully's I wouldn't dare admire them. I looked next me to see that the strange boy was not standing either._

_And through all the excitement his beanie flew off. We both looked behind us to see that it fell behind the bleachers. He sighed and I looked up._

_Chicken ass._

_Chicken assed hair._

_I then saw the black hair wave through the wind. I through instantly grabbed his locks. _

_He looked at me in shook. For he didn't notice my pink hair. _

_The whole time we both were wondering the same thing._

_Is that Sasuke?_

_Is that Sakura?_

_He then grabbed my hair too and whispered. "Sakura?" _

_I then stood up when the whole crowds of teens stopped their cheering and sat down. _

_"Sasuke!?" I shouted through the bleachers. The sound carried through the field and all over the area. The teens looked at me._

_I continued to stare at Sasuke while he just stared right back._

_It was Sasuke and he was home._

* * *

**_N/A_**

Ok here's your chapter! You should all be happy! Its now 1:14 AM!

AND IM GOING TO GET SOME FREAKEN SLEEP!!

Hope you all had a happy holiday!

Hai hai!


End file.
